


ג'וג'ו

by Areola



Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, אנגסט, הומור
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: "אני לא מבין את הצורך שלךְ לטפל בכולם," אומר ביל. הפעם קולו מאשים (היא לא יכולה להסביר לו את הבדידות. את התחושה שאין עוד אף אחד כמוך ולכן את מוצאת את עצמך נדחפת לעצב בדמותך את כל מי שאת מכירה).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Jojo Potter (OFC)/Harry Potter
Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077





	ג'וג'ו

בפעם הראשונה שג'וג'ו פוגשת את אלכס וויזלי-מאלפוי, היא מניחה את ידה על לבה ומשמיעה אנחת "אוי-ויי" שהייתה גורמת לסבתא שלה להתגאות בה. ג'וג'ו והארי בדיוק הפילו את הילד השלישי והאחרון שלהם כשכל הסיפור התפוצץ, ולכן מעולם לא הזדמן לה לראות את אלכס בן הארבע. הארי לקח את העניין (ההפלה, וכשחושבים על זה, גם את פרשיית מאלפוי), הרבה יותר קשה ממנה, ולכן נשארה ג'וג'ו לשכב במיטה, הניחה להארי לחלוט לה ספלים ענקיים של תה, וליטפה את ראשו כשבכה נגד בטנה השטוחה, תזכורת לילד שלעולם לא ייוולד להם.

אי לכך, חולפות קרוב לשבע שנים לפני שג'וג'ו פוטר ובנה של ג'יני וויזלי נפגשים בפעם הראשונה. זה חג המולד, לילי עומדת לצאת מדעתה מרוב התרגשות, והארי – שלא יודע איך להגיד "לא" לבת הזקונים שלו – שכנע את הילדה להעביר את החג בבית של סביה המאמצים; מולי וארתור וויזלי.

בניגוד להארי (שכל מחשבה על העבר משתקת אותו), ג'וג'ו נותנת לעצמה שנייה להתאבל ואז: כיוון שהיא אישה מעשית, קוטפת את אוזנו של ג'יימס, מבקשת מלילי לסגור את הפה ומברכת את אלכס לשלום.

מאז, אלכס מאלפוי הוא האחיין השני הכי חביב עליה.

בניגוד להארי, שהיה בן יחיד, הייתה ג'וג'ו ילדת סנדביץ' מושלמת: אחות אמצעית לאח משעמם שעבד במשרד הקסמים ואחות משעממת שעבדה בתפקיד בכיר בחברה שעשתה משהו "שקשור בשרביטים". היו להם ילדים משעממים בדיוק כמותם, ופרט לעובדה שאחת לחודש, התיישבו היא ותיאה מול האח כדי לספר זו לזו על הילדים המושלמים שלהן (הא! אלתיאה מעולם לא פגשה את ג'יימס ליותר מחמש דקות), הרגישה ג'וג'ו חופשייה להתעלם מן המשפחה שלה.

המשפחה של הארי, כמובן, הייתה עניין אחר לגמרי.

"את יודעת, הוויזלים הם לא באמת המשפחה שלי," רוטן הארי מדי פעם לפעם.

"כן, והשמים לא באמת כחולים ואני עז. אל תהיה לי טדי." היא התמתחה: השעה הייתה שעת צהריים מאוחרת והם שלחו את הילדים לעשות את השבת אצל מולי וארתור וויזלי. ג'יימס - ידעה ג'וג'ו - יחזור עם חבלות על הברכיים וטריקים שג'וג'ו תצטרך להחרים, ולילי עם עיניים ענקיות וסיפורים על הרול בעליית הגג. כמו תיבת נוח ענקית, מבולגנת, שכל אוכלוסיהּ יוסיפו לגעות וליילל עד שתלווה אותם כל אחד למקומו.

ג'וג'ו עדיין זוכרת את הביקור הראשון שלה בגרימולד 12:

"דין ריצ'ארד תומאס!" נשמעת צרחה מאיימת מן הקומה השנייה, "אתה קוסם מת!"

צליל פקיקה קטן מאחורי גבה של ג'וג'ו מעיד כי בן-שיחהּ נטש את הקומה הראשונה. היא מרימה מבט. דראקו מאלפוי מתעתק שני מילימטרים מאחורי גבה של ג'וג'ו. ביל מספיק להזיז אותה הצידה.

"תומאס!" הוא שואג, מאיים לקרוע את עור התוף שלה, "חתיכת חלאה מזדיינת! איפה אתה לעזאזל?!"

רעשים של מדרגות חורקות, פסיעות עצבניות במטבח.

"אתה לא רציני," אומרת נערה ג'ינג'ית בחשש קל כשהיא נתקלת בפניו של הבחור הבלונדיני, מעבירה את מבטה לביל. "הוא _לא_ רציני!"

ג'וג'ו מעבירה את מבטה ביניהם. "אתם בטח דראקו מאלפוי וג'יני וויזלי."

וויזלי מסמיקה בעוד מאלפוי גוחן מעל ג'וג'ו באיום. הוא הראשון לדבר. "ומי _את_ לעזאזל?"

"מישהי שלא מעריכה אלימות מילולית, תודה-" היא נועצת את שרביטה בחזהו והודפת אותו קלות לאחור. "נעים להכיר."

מאוחר יותר יושבים היא, ביל ועוד כמה חברי מסדר על ספל תה, וג'וג'ו נותנת את ההרצאה שלה על פירוק קללות מורכבות. היא מספרת את האנקדוטה על החתולים החנוטים, וביל מהנהן ונשבע שהכל אמת. האֶרל גריי חזק וטוב, החברה נעימה, וג'וג'ו מתעכבת במטבח דקות ארוכות אחרי שהאסיפה מתפזרת, לוגמת את שאריות התה שלה ומפטפטת עם ביל. רק אז היא באמת מתפנה להבחין בג'יני, יושבת ברגליים משוכלות בקצה השולחן ומאזינה בקשב, ומזמינה אותה לשבת איתם.

ביל מכנה אותן זוג מוזר. ג'יני צעירה, מהוססת, ביישנית, ואילו ג'וג'ו דעתנית, קולנית, נחרצת. "את לא חייבת לטפל בה, את יודעת-" הוא מפטיר באחת ההזדמנויות הנדירות בהן מזדמן לכל הצוות ממצרים לשבת יחד בקלחת הרותחת וללגום בירה. "יש לה חברות וחברים. היא מסתדרת."

ג'וג'ו מחייכת, מנידה בראשה לשלילה. ג'יני וויזלי מבריקה דווקא בפינות (בהן היא נתקלת בדחיפות גדולה מהרגיל), כשאף אחד לא רואה ושומע.

"אני לא באמת מגושמת," היא אומרת במשיכת כתפיים, "הבית פשוט נחוש בדעתו להפיל אותי."

מאוחר יותר גילתה ג'וג'ו שג'יני לא צוחקת: הבית זיהה את הפוטנציאל הגלום בה ואכן ארב לה. הוא הזיז רהיטים, משך שטיחים תחת רגליה ורופף את קרשי הפרקט כשעברה בסביבה. חמש פעמים נתקלה ג'יני בדראקו מאלפוי לפני שהאחרון החליט שנמאס לו וציווה על הבית "להפסיק עם השטויות המגוחכות האלה, או שאני אשרוף אותךָ לאפר בעצמי!"

ג'יני אמרה תודה, הסמיקה בשנית ויצאה מהחדר. הם שמעו חבטה נוספת. משהו נשבר. מאלפוי גלגל את עיניו. "שמרלין יעזור לה," הוא נאנח והתעתק מהמקום.

"זה הבית-" היא אומרת לביל, שמגלגל את עיניו. "הוא רע מיסודו, והוא בחר באחותך כדי לשעשע אותו מאז שהגמדון שלו מת."

"דיברנו עם הארי. אין מה לעשות, הבית לא מקשיב לו."

"אל תצחיק אותי, ביל. אתה יודע שחתימת נייר על דף היא לא מה שיגרום לבית מכושף לציית למישהו."

ביל מושך בכתפיו. "את רוצה, דברי עם מאלפוי- הוא הנצר האחרון לבית בלק. אני לא פונה לממזר הזה."

וכך היא מתוודעת לדראקו מאלפוי. ג'וג'ו רוברטס לא פוחדת ממומיות או נחשי קוברה וגם פרופסור סנייפ בזמנו לא גרם לה אלא לרעד קל (שג'וג'ו למדה להסוות תוך ימים ספורים), אבל מאלפוי... יש בו משהו מטריד. והוא מאוהב בג'יני וויזלי עד מעל לראש. שני טינאייג'רים טיפשים, חושבת ג'וג'ו באנחה. נואשים זה לזו בעולם שמאמין רק בסבל ומוות.

היא ומאלפוי מטפלים בבית (שרוטן אך מתרצה, לפקודת מי שהוא מזהה כבעליו האמיתיים). ג'יני וויזלי מפסיקה למעוד, וביל מלכסן מבט לג'וג'ו כשהיא מתעכבת להחליף מילה עם מאלפוי. "אל תסמכי עליו - השרץ. אנחנו משתמשים בו כי אין לנו ברירה אחרת".

"את ידעת," מאשים אותה ביל, ימים מספר אחרי שנעלמו. "את _ידעת_ שהיא עומדת לברוח עם מאלפוי."

היא לא משיבה לו. היא ידעה שג'יני בודדה כפי שרק ילדה עם סוד גדול יכולה להיות בודדה בעולם. ביל כועס ורון וויזלי רותח. מולי וארתור וויזלי נראים המומים. הארי הוא היחיד שנדמה לרצות להבין ואי לכך היא מוצאת את עצמה מעניקה לו חצי חיוך ואז מסבירה.

"אני לא מבין את הצורך שלךְ לטפל בכולם," אומר ביל. הפעם קולו מאשים (היא לא יכולה להסביר לו את הבדידות. את התחושה שאין עוד אף אחד כמוך ולכן את מוצאת את עצמך נדחפת לעצב בדמותך את כל מי שאת מכירה). אבל איכשהו היא והארי מתגלגלים למיטה ואז לדירתו של הארי ואז הוא מציע נישואין ואז, חמש-עשרה שנים לאחר מכן, היא עומדת בפני בן דמותו של דראקו מאלפוי וחושבת: הו, ג'יני. 

לאלכסנדר מאלפוי-וויזלי יש הרבה יותר מן המשותף עם אמו מאשר חושבים כולם. הוא מבריק להחריד וביישן לחלוטין והרמיוני ממלמלת מעל לספל התה שלה ש"הוא מזכיר לי אותה בדרך שהוא מדבר ללילי. הלוואי שרון יוכל להבין, יום אחד". 

ג'וג'ו מסתכלת על בתה היחידה משלבת את כף ידה הקטנה בידו וגוררת אותו בברוטאליות משעשעת (עד כמה שבת השתיים-עשרה הצנומה שלה יכולה להיות ברוטאלית, כן?) לכיוון החצר. "נו, אלכס," היא צוחקת, "לפחות תנסה!"

"אני לא נוגע בזה."

"בבקשה!"

הוא משלב ידיים בזעף. "לא."

לילי משרבבת את שפתה התחתונה. היא משכנעת אותו בעזרת שתי עיניים מתחננות, ירוקות להכאיב. הוא מסמיק, נשבר, ומסכים להחזיק את צפרדע השוקולד שקיבל לחג המולד. הוא נראה... מאוד נגעל.

"בבקשה-" הוא מתחנן בקול נואש, "קחי את זה ממני... אני לא יכול _לאכול_ אותה!"

"אבל זה שוקולד!" היא מחייכת, "זה טעים!"

"לילי, יש לה איברים פנימיים..."

"משוקולד. היא לא אמיתית, אלכס. אין לכם צפרדעי שוקולד ברומניה?"

אלכס נשבר ומניח את הצפרדע על הדשא. היא מקפצת הרחק ממנו ומלילי, קופצת אל מעבר לגדר. "ברור שיש. אני תמיד משחרר אותן ופדי אוכל אותן בסוף."

"למה?"

"היא עדיין צפרדע. לילי, אני לא יכול לאכול אותה. פשוט ככה."

לילי נאנחת, אבל מביטה באלכס בפייסנות. ג'וג'ו חושדת שלילי – נשמה קטנה וטובה שכמותה – אימצה את ההרגלים המגונים של אמה הורתה. "היא מעמיסה את כל העולם על הכתפיים," הארי מעיר לה באחד הערבים, מאשש את חשדותיה. "כמוך."

"ואני חשבתי לתומי שזו אחת הסיבות שבגללן התאהבת בי."

"נאיביות זו תכונה חשובה." (ג'וג'ו חוששת שהארי הופך לציני בערוב ימיו). הוא מחבק את מותניה, מנשק אותה בקלילות.

"אבל לילי... היא הילדה הקטנה שלנו, היא לא צריכה לטפל באף אחד."

"לילי בלי אחריות זה כמו..." הארי מגשש אחר המילים, "זה כמו צמח בלי מים. את זוכרת איך היא הביאה הביתה ציפורים חצי-מתות וגורי חתולים ואת החמוס הדרוס ההוא?"

ג'וג'ו מצטמררת. "כן, והעורב."

"בל נשכח את העורב."

הארי מנשק את ראשה. "לילי צריכה לטפל בדברים כדי להרגיש חשובה. תני לה לטפל במאלפוי."

בחופשת החורף הן יושבות זו לצד זו במטבח, ג'וג'ו פותרת את התשחץ של הליצן היומי, לילי מקפלת גרביים (ג'יימס הוגלה לחדר אחרי שבלגן את הכביסה במקום לקפל אותה), ומכריזה:

"אני חושבת שאלכס הוא מגנט לטראומות."

"מה אמרת, יקירתי?"

"אני חושבת שאלכס הוא מגנט לטראומות."

ג'וג'ו שוקלת בזהירות את צעדיה. "מה גורם לך לחשוב ככה?"

"ובכן... הוא פוחד מתרנגולות. טוב, לא פוחד, אבל הוא נהיה מוזר כזה בכל פעם שהוא רואה אחת – אפילו בתמונות. הוא ראה פעם איך שוחטים תרנגולות כדי לתת אותן לדרקונים בשמורה, ומאז יש לו טראומה. מזה. ו-אממ. יש לו פוביה מדם, אני לא יודעת למה. והוא קלאוסטרופובי. והוא לא אוכל בשר."

"אני חושבת שצמחונות היא עניין אידיאולוגי."

"יכול להיות. אבל לפעמים אני לא יכולה לחשוב איך אלכס היה אם דברים היו אחרת. אם ההורים שלו היו חיים וכשהמלחמה הייתה נגמרת הם היו חוזרים... אלכס לא היה פוחד מתרנגולות."

"זו צורה מאוד מעניינת לנסח את זה, חומד."

היא מחייכת חצי חיוך, אחר חוזרת לקיפול. "התכוונתי שאם דברים היו שונים אלכס היה יכול להיות... יותר שמח, אני חושבת."

"אם דברים היו שונים אלכס היה ילד אחר לגמרי. יכול להיות שלא הייתם חברים בכלל."

לילי נדמית לשקול את האפשרות. עיטה של ג'וג'ו מתעכב על ההגדרה: "הנבחר" (ובאמת- מה היה קורה אם... בלק ופטיגרו לא היה מתחלפים? מי הייתה ג'וג'ו ולאן הייתה מתגלגלת לולא התיישבה אותו ערב לצד הארי ושאלה אותו "מי רצח את הכלב שלך, פוטר?" אם ביל לא היה פורץ בבכי ואומר שהוא לא יודע איך להמשיך מכאן. "את החברה הכי טובה שלי כבר שנים, ג'ואנה, אבל _ג'יני מתה_.").

בסופו של דבר היא מלטפת את ראשה של לילי, מנשקת את שיערה האדום ומחבקת אותה (מתעלמת מזעקת ה"ייפ!" שבוקעת מבין שפתיה).

הארי, שמגיע הביתה מהעבודה, מוצא את ג'וג'ו יושבת מול האח, בוהה בגרביים האדומים שהם תולים מדי שנה. יש להם אשוח מלאכותי (ג'וג'ו מסרבת לכרות עץ אמיתי רק כדי לבדר את הילדים), וטדי יגיע מחר כדי לעזור לג'יימס ולילי לקשט אותו. לין ושון רוברטס החזיקו מערכת מיניאטורות קטנה שהנפישה את סיפור לידתו של ישו, וקירבו את המשפחה הקטנה אל העץ עם כל בוקר שחלף. אלברט, ג'וג'ו ותיאה נהגו להתעורר בכל בוקר בעיניים פעורות ולרוץ אל האשוח, לבדוק מה השתנה והאם היום ימצאו את ישו התינוק ומשפחתו נחים תחת העץ. ג'וג'ו משפשפת את עיניה בעייפות. אמא הייתה כזו עקרת בית נהדרת. היא אפתה לחם ג'ינג'ר ואת הפודינג השחור לכריסטמס ותרנגול הודו ברוטב חמוציות-

"אתה לא מצטער לפעמים שיש לך כזאת אישה קרייריסטית?"

הארי רוכן, מצמיד את שפתיו למצחה, מקמט את מצחו. "את בטוחה שאין לך חום? מה עובר עליך?"

"סתם, מלנכוליה של תקופת החגים." היא מושכת באפה, ואז מחליפה נושא. "ידעת שלג'יימס יש חברה?"

"הוא סוף כל סוף הצליח לשכנע את אינגבורג לצאת איתו?"

"א-הא. ויותר מזה- היא אפילו הפסיקה לצרוח."

הארי נראה מוטרד. מישהו הצליח להבין למה היא עשתה את זה מלכתחילה?"

"ובכן..." ג'וג'ו היטיבה את משקפיה, "ג'יימס טוען שזה בגלל שהיא מאד ביישנית."

"אני מבין שלך יש תיאוריה אחרת."

ג'וג'ו מנשקת אותו על קצה אפו. "כמו שאני מכירה את ג'יימס, היא ודאי התחילה לצרוח פשוט כי שזו הייתה הדרך היחידה להבריח אותו."

הארי צחק ונישק לה (וג'וג'ו השיבה את נשיקתו), ובדיוק אז החליט ג'יימס לנסות את סבלנותה של ג'וג'ו ולרדת לקומה הראשונה.

" _מרלין_!"

"ג'יימס סיריוס פוטר!" ג'וג'ו התנתקה מהארי ונעצה בג'יימס מבט אבדה קדברה. "אני לא רוצה לראות אותך מחוץ לחדר שלך לפני שכל הכביסה תהיה מקופלת!"

הארי צחקק, ג'יימס רטן שהוא כבר בן כמעט בן שבע-עשרה ובסופו של דבר קיפל את הכביסה במהלך ארוחת הערב. 

"אף אחד לא מכריח את דני לקפל כביסה," רטן ג'יימס למחרת היום. "הוא אומר שקיפול כביסה זה מטלה של בנות ואם מישהו היה מכריח אותו לקפל כביסה, הוא היה בורח מהבית."

ג'וג'ו גלגלה את עיניה. "ואם דני היה תוקף קנטאור, אני מניחה שהיית מצטרף אליו."

הארי, שיושב ומשלים את התשחץ של ג'וג'ו מאתמול, עוקב אחרי השיחה בשעשוע. "הקים את בית החולים הקסום בלונדון?"

"הקדוש מנגו בונהאם," משיבה לילי תוך כדי סריגה. היא החלה לסרוג בקיץ- מה שריצה את מולי וויזלי עד אין קץ, ומאז סרגה צעיף עקום (לאבא), כובע קצת פחות עקום (לאמא), צעיף נוסף לג'יימס (שהודיע ש"זה הצעיף המכוער ביותר שראיתי בחיים שלי", אבל לא לבש שום צעיף אחר), וכעת - משהו שאמור היה להיות סוודר, וכנראה נועד לאלכסנדר מאלפוי.

"איך את יודעת את הדברים האלה?" הוא תוהה.

"מאינגבורג. היא רוצה להיות רופאה."

ג'וג'ו נועצת מבט משועשע בג'יימס, שמסמיק עד שורשי שיערותיו.

מאוחר יותר אותו לילה, היא שוכבת בזרועותיו של הארי, מתלוננת ש"הילדים שלנו גדלים" ו-"אני מרגישה זקנה. איך אני יכולה להיות פמיניסטית ועדיין להרגיש זקנה?! אני סובלת מדיסוננס קוגניטיבי".

הם נרדמים ביחד.

תקרית הבוגארט נוחתת עליה משום מקום. הארי, שניחן בעמוד שדרה מברזל, מתעתק לשולי הוגוורטס כדי להיות עם לילי, בעוד ג'וג'ו מוצאת את עצמה על מפתן גרימולד 12, נכנסת ברגליים רועדות לבית בו הכל החל. דמעות זולגות על לחייה כשהיא מתיישבת לצד השולחן אליו הסבו ג'יני וויזלי ודראקו מאלפוי, מסתודדים בקולות מהוסים מעל התרשים שהביא, בסופו של דבר, למותם.

מאלפוי, כך נוכחה ג'וג'ו לדעת, היה כשפומטיקאי מחונן. בעזרתה של ג'יני, שכמו ביל, נחנה בנטיות מתמטיות, רשם מאלפוי אלגוריתם למה שיכול להיות רק דבר אחד. מבוך.

ג'וג'ו, שמתיישבת במרחק מה מהם, לוכדת את תשומת לבה של ג'יני. "להורקרוקס האחרון," היא מסבירה, ואז מוסיפה משהו בקול חרישי (מאלפוי רוטן ומתקן חישוב שגוי). "כדי שהארי לא יצטרך... את יודעת."

מאלפוי נראה כאילו הוא כובש הערה נבזית.

ג'וג'ו הנהנה. היא התקרבה אל הצמד (מבכרת שלא במודע את קרבתה של ג'יני), מהנהנת ושואלת שאלות. רגע לאחר מכן נשמע רעש בחדר הסמוך- הרמיוני גריינג'ר נכנסה עם ערימת מסמכים, מרצה לקהל עייף (רון וויזלי והארי פוטר- הניחה ג'וג'ו).

ג'יני ומאלפוי קפצו כנשוכי נחש.

היא זוכרת את דמעותיה של ג'יני: זוכרת את עצמה חושבת על ביל (ואז שוב חושבת על ג'יני) ומהנהנת בלב כבד. דמעות זלגו על לחייה של ג'יני ודמעות עמדו בעיניה של ג'וג'ו, והיא חשבה: _תברחי, תברחי מפה, ילדה, ותהיי מאושרת_. 

חלפו שנים. כמעט שבע-עשרה שנים. _מרלין_. כמעט שנות דור. בתה של ג'וג'ו פוטר שמעה את בנה של ג'יני וויזלי מאבד את הוריו בפעם השנייה.

"קארמה." ביל, ענייני כתמיד, מושך כסא ומתיישב מולה. "זה מה שקורה כשאת תוחבת את האף בעניינים של מישהו אחר."

חלף זמן רב מאז דיברו בפעם האחרונה. השנים, המשפחה, הכעס, כולם עשו את שלהם. ג'וג'ו מושכת באפה. מוחה דמעה סוררת. "אני מבינה ששמעת."

הוא מעניק לה את אותו חצי-חיוך שרמנטי שלו. גם כשפניו מצולקים, קשה לעמוד בפני הקסם האישי של ביל וויזלי. "ציפור קטנה לחשה לי."

"אני... הם כל כך צעירים, ביל."

"פלר הייתה בת תשע-עשרה כשהתחתנו."

"נו, באמת. מי מדבר על חתונה, טפוי." היא קמה על מנת לחלוט לעצמה קומקום תה. מאי שם, משחרר הבית נהמת רוגז. "אני מקווה שנשאר כאן ארל גריי."

"זה רכוש שלכם-" אומר ביל.

"הבית הזה אף פעם לא היה _שלנו_."

ביל מהנהן. "אולי תוכלי להביא לכאן את אלכס."

ג'וג'ו פותחת מדף ועוד מדף. לפתע, מתממשת קופסת תה על אחד המדפים. "יום אחד... אולי בחופשת הקיץ. אני בטוחה שלילי תשמח."

ביל מהנהן. "נוכל לעשות בילוי משפחתי. מה את אומרת?"

"א-הא. אין כמו יום כיף בגרימולד 12."

וכך יוצא שלמרות שג'וג'ו פוטר היא האחרונה לקדם את אלכסנדר מאלפוי לכנופיית פוטר-וויזלי, ג'וג'ו היא הראשונה לקבל אותו למשפחה. היא וביל משיקים את ספלי התה שלהם ("לחיי תות גנח המון!"), וג'וג'ו מעירה שביל תמיד אהב לקלקל את הארל-גריי שלו עם חלב. בערך בשתיים, היא מקבלת ינשוף מהאוניברסיטה (הילדון החדש שואל אם היא רוצה לבטל את השיעור של שלוש וחצי), וג'וג'ו משרבטת בשולי הגוויל ש-"כן, תודיע שהשיעור מבוטל. יצאתי לשתות בירה עם קולגה".


End file.
